


Time for a bath

by timeloop



Series: Superfamily life snippets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, superfamily - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Steve likes to tease, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Taking a bath, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a little bit of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve thinks he has two children, with one taking the form of a genius billionaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a bath

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something about Steve/Tony and kid Peter and taking a bath. Not beta'd. Comments are always welcomed!

It was seven in the evening and Steve was setting out the plates for dinner on the kitchen table. As he placed down the last fork he called out, "Tony? Hey, Tony? It's time for dinner!"

He waited a few moments but there was no reply. Shaking his head, he walked towards the spare room that Tony was now using as his workshop.

Typing in his code, his ears were bombarded with the sound of AC/DC blasting at full volume and he almost recoiled from the sheer loudness of the music.

 _Jesus, he's going to go deaf at this rate_. _How can he even think with this playing?_

Walking over to the right side of the workshop where a playpen had been set up, he patted his son's head to get his attention.

Peter was holding up a plastic screwdriver and a couple of screws. His big brown eyes showed amusement as he waved it around and said, "Daddy! Look what Papa gave me!"  
"That's real cute, Pete. But it's time for dinner. Pack up your toys."  
  
Taking a few steps to reach the main work table, he gave Tony a few taps on the shoulder, signalling him to turn off the music.

The other man looked up in surprise, then smiled widely at him before saying, "Hey, when did you get here?"  
"Five minutes ago. Come on, food's ready."  
"O-kay, I'll just need ten more ---"

 

Catching Steve narrow his eyes, Tony decided not to finish that sentence. Wiping his hands on his pants, he walked over to Peter and carried him out of the play pen, ruffling his hair as they left the workshop.

 

He was about to place Peter on his chair at the kitchen table when Steve placed a hand on his arm and took Peter from him.

"Tony, he is filthy! I'm not going to let him eat in this state. He needs to take a bath."

Nodding his head to show that he got that, Tony was sliding halfway into his own seat when Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"And what do _you_ think you're doing?"  
"Um...going to eat my dinner?"  
"Oh no you don't, genius. You're taking a bath too."  
"Say what? But I'm hungry, and I want to get back to my work!"  
"Tony...be a good boy, and go take a bath. Look. I'll even wash you, good enough?"  
"Well now that you've made _that_ kind of offer...how could I possibly say no?"  
"Shut up! Peter's here!" He placed a quick kiss on Tony's cheek before heading to the bathroom, holding his son close to him.

This was a whole new experience for Tony. This, being sitting in a bathtub with his son opposite him, while his lover started putting shampoo in his hair.

"Steve..."  
"Hmm??" He was focusing on being careful to not let any shampoo run into Tony's eyes.  
Trying to make his job easier, Tony closed his eyes and began saying "You know I --"

Suddenly the hands left his head and he heard Steve shout, "Peter don't put soap into your mouth!! Spit it out! Good boy. I hope you didn't swallow any...oh my god. Here, rinse out your mouth. That’s it. Do not do that ever again you hear me?"

Tony couldn’t help laughing out loud.

"Daddy, come in the bath with us, it’s fun!" The child splashed soapy water into the air as he tried to grab Tony's hand that was under the water.

When he finally succeeded he held Tony’s hand up and reached for Steve's which was placed on the side on the tub. Peter then put the two hands together, lining them up so their fingers and palms fit perfectly and pressed them tightly against each other. After doing this he giggled, like he was seeing the funniest thing in the world.

Steve blushed so hard that he could actually feel the heat rise in cheeks, and he quickly let go of Tony's hand.

"C'mon Pete you're getting all wrinkly. Bathtime's over. And you _still_ haven't eaten..."

He gave his son a final good scrub and lifted him out of the tub, drying him off and helping him put his pyjamas on.

When he finished, Peter was laughing loudly and pointing at the sight behind him.

Confused, he asked, "What is it Pete? What's so funny?"  
"Papa's sleeping in the bath!!"  
"What?? Oh my god, Tony!"

The sound of his voice startled Tony and he was jolted awake. If Steve hadn't rushed over and held him up by his shoulders until he had blinked all the sleep out of his eyes, the great Tony Stark would probably have slipped and drowned under the bathwater.

"Huh."  
"And that's the end of your bathtime too. Let's go, Pete's waiting for us. Then you can go and get some sleep. You really need it. No, don’t argue with me. You know I’m right."

Steve got up and prepared to leave the bathroom when a wet hand grabbed his arm and called seductively, "Steve."  
"Tony, no. Pete hasn't eaten yet, I need to heat his food up, and I --"

He was silenced by Tony's lips drawing him into a kiss, the bathwater spilling everywhere, Tony's wet hands leaving imprints on his shirt.

As much as Steve wanted to do this, he knew that Peter was still waiting for them. Gathering all his self-control, he gently pushed Tony back. The other man seemed surprised that his affections were not returned and he raised an eyebrow in question of Steve’s actions.

"No. Not now. We can’t. Peter. Dinner."  
"But… but..."  
"No buts. Except maybe when Peter is asleep. Now get dressed, we'll wait for you in the dining room. You have 5 minutes."

Giving his lover a wink as he threw Tony a towel, Steve walked towards the kitchen where Peter was calling him.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Tony was thinking, _No buts? Right. No. Butts? Until Peter is asleep? Geez, Steve, your sense of humour is really... really..._ _bad._

Despite the extremely poor joke, Tony was unable to control himself and he couldn't help giving a chuckle.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Peter asked Steve for what had to be the 6th time in 5 minutes, "Daddy, can we eat now?"  
"Hold on just awhile more alright? We'll just wait for Papa to --"  
"Okay boys! I'm here! Let's take in some fuel!"

Watching Tony turn Peter's mashed potatoes into a mini volcano and then pouring gravy into it such that Peter began clapping in delight, Steve felt a warm feeling in his heart that he hoped would remain there for a very, very long time.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Tony smearing gravy onto his mouth and then licking it off, following up with a kiss before breaking away. Hearing Peter scream excitedly at that scene and seeing Tony look right at him with pure trust in his eyes, Steve Rogers knew in that moment that his life, was complete.

 


End file.
